


Not Giving In

by Gia_Sesshoumaru



Series: Missing Scenes [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Character's Name Spelled as Viktor, Gen, M/M, Mild Language, Missing Scene, POV Yuri Plisetsky, Reflection, Self-Reflection, Spoilers, Wordcount: 500-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-13 12:58:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9124807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gia_Sesshoumaru/pseuds/Gia_Sesshoumaru
Summary: As Yuri rides the train back to Fukuoka, he thinks about Viktor, his own loss to Katsuki Yuuri, and how it affects his future.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to my betas/prereaders - Mae_Cruz, Lady Eve and skyla2010star.
> 
> As seen from the summary, this is a missing scene from Episode 3.

Yuri walked to the back of the train, sitting in the very last seat in the corner. He didn’t want to be bothered; he wasn’t in the mood. He put his bag in between his legs and leaned against the side of the train as it began to move, beginning the long trek back to Fukuoka. He was catching the next flight out of Japan. He wanted out of this damn country. Besides, he hadn’t gotten what he wanted when he had come here, anyway. Another humiliation.

This whole ordeal had been a royal waste of his time. At least he had gotten a short program out of it. He _had_ wanted Viktor to come back to Russia and be his coach. That had been the whole reason why he had come all the way to Japan, after all. It wasn’t as if he had done this for his own benefit. What else was he supposed to do, though? Viktor had _promised_ him that he would create a program just for him if he won Junior Worlds. And he had. Yuri wasn’t even going to bring it up until after Viktor’s season was over, and then what had that idiot done? Gone off to Japan to coach some moron.

He should have realized from the start that he was never going to get it. Viktor was such a fucking moron. It was obvious - at least to Yuri - that the stupid Japanese pig was just playing with him.  Tonight had been an exact repeat of the banquet from last year. Viktor got to enjoy the show, and he should have known from the start who the winner was going to be.

Yuri had never stood a chance.

He admitted that he had been having trouble with the agape program that Viktor had given him. Sure, he had said that it was because you “had to keep people surprised”. That was true, he supposed, or at least that’s what Viktor’s motto has always been. Yuri had been sure that finally realizing what agape meant to him - his grandpa - would help him beat the Japanese Yuuri. That was wrong, and he had seen that when he had seen how Viktor was looking at him.

Yuri was fairly certain now that the entire Onsen on Ice event had been a farce, at least partially. The teenager had been at the banquet that night; he remembered seeing Viktor and Yuuri dance together. Why Viktor had been so enamored with some drunk moron at a party, he’d never know. It made no sense whatsoever as far as he was concerned.

How had he not seen this coming? It wasn’t like he didn’t know Viktor. The older man wasn’t a stranger to him by any means. The way that Viktor had looked at at the pig tonight while he’d been skating… It had been far too much like that night for his tastes. He should have seen this coming. After all, he had been there. Yuri didn’t understand _why_ , though. He had been a drunk idiot that night. Why was that interesting? _How_ was he interested? Why was he risking giving everything up for him? Yuri couldn’t imagine doing that for anyone.

Sighing, Yuri leaned back in his seat, letting his head rest against the window. He looked off to the side, watching the scenery go by. If Viktor wanted to be a fool and give everything up for that Japanese idiot, then go ahead. It wasn’t any of his business. He had realized something over the course of this event. He wasn’t going to get by like he had in the junior level. He had only spent two years on the junior level. Yes, he could have skated better against Yuuri; he wasn’t about to deny that. However, he had always been able to win before, regardless. His career from then on wasn’t going to be like that. It was more competitive; he was seeing that already.  
  
Fine, if that’s the way Viktor wanted it…. Yuri would show him; he would show _both_ of them. He was going to win the Grand Prix Final, and he dared either of them to think otherwise. No one was going to think he could do it. He was only fifteen after all. Screw them all. He would prove everyone wrong. He _would_ win the Grand Prix Final, and nothing and no one was going to stop him from doing that. Not even Viktor fucking Nikiforov and his stupid student.


End file.
